<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commotion in Skyhold by Ninjapitfunk15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166576">Commotion in Skyhold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapitfunk15/pseuds/Ninjapitfunk15'>Ninjapitfunk15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapitfunk15/pseuds/Ninjapitfunk15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commotion in Skyhold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a commotion down in the lower courtyard. A guard had come bursting into the Inquisitor quarters. Lucky for the guard, Zevras is alone in his room otherwise he is sure the man would be scared by seeing a naked Qunari on his bed. The Inquisitor is sitting at his desk as he was sleeping but got startled by the door opening, he’s trying to play it off like he was doing work the whole time and not sleeping. “Yes, what is it?” He asked. Usually Zevras is nice but he isn’t nice to those that bust into his quarters then again he really should just lock the door but he also feels like he shouldn’t even have.</p><p>“Commander Cullen had sent me to fetch you right away. There is a Dalish elf at the gates demanding to speak with you. She would not state her business or her reason for being here.” The guard hesitantly said after hearing Zevras tone of voice. All Zevras did was nod his head before dismissing the guard once he heard the door close, he slid down slightly in his chair as he sighed. Once he was ready to deal with this he stood up from his desk making his way out of his quarters and down to the lower courtyard. People in the lower courtyard are obviously watching but tried to make it seem like they aren’t. Zevras has gotten closer to the smaller group as he hears a voice yelling to back off before she puts an arrow through them. To which some guards had backed away from the stranger.</p><p>Zevras had walked up near Cullen as he was going to ask what was going on but was interrupted by a “You! You bastard!” followed along with a hard punch to the face which caused him to fall backwards on the ground. It’s like the whole courtyard went quite as people stare in disbelief that someone would be stupid enough to punch the Inquisitor even if he is Dalish. The guards pulled out their swords pointing them at the stranger. Zevras groaned then rubbed his left cheek before he sat up. Zevras stares directly into the eyes of the stranger, slowly his eyes started to widen upon seeing who the stranger is. “E-Evelyn!?” hearing that name come out of the Inquisitor's mouth made the guards look at him as they assumed that he must know this stranger.</p><p>“You bastard! You! You! You! Ugh! I had it all planned out! I see you then I punch you and cuss you out and tell you how shit of a brother you are!” The woman angrily said while shaking her head. “And all I can do is call you a bastard! Maker, you make me so mad!” She added. Zevras stood up from the ground as he couldn’t believe it. His sister actually found him after all his years of running so he wouldn’t be found, he guessed that the clan must have heard who the Herald of Andraste was. For once the Inquisitor is speechless as his sister went on about how she could keep hitting him until she felt better. “I’m sorry.” was all that came out of his mouth which stopped Evelyn from speaking. Evelyn turns to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah? You're sorry? Well you must not have been too sorry leaving me, mother and the others.”</p><p>Zevras frowned slightly before walking up to Evelyn as she looked like she wanted to punch him again but didn’t get the chance to as he pulled her into a tight hug as he whispered that he is sorry to her. Evelyn eyes widened as she was tense before she wrapped her arms around him as she figures this may be the only time to ever hug him again. She closed her eyes. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” That made Zevras chuckle before agreeing that she doesn’t have to forgive him. He was just happy to see his sister is alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>